INFERNO
by oldurin20
Summary: Perang sepuluh ribu tahun lalu menyebabkan kehancuran yang diakibatkan oleh raja satan, namun tiga kaum bumi berhasil melumpuhkan sang raja satan. Namun apa yang terjadi jika raja satan yang baru jatuh hati pada seorang peri hutan yang masih belia? KAISOO! fairytale!AU, RnR


_INFERNO (c) __**oldurin20**_

_**.**_

_Casts (c) __**SMEntertainment**_

_**.**_

_Please respect this story by not putting a rude or harsh comment, and don't forget to review! Thank you!_

.

.

.

.

Beberapa ratus tahun silam, sering terjadi pertengkaran antara kaum peri dan iblis, setiap harinya mereka berperang demi tujuan masing-masing, dimana kaum peri berperang untuk mempertahankan wilayahnya, dan iblis berperang untuk menjadikan bumi dan isinya menjadi wilayahnya. Waktu itu, kaum peri hampir kalah dan hampir punah, namun sang raja peri meminta bantuan kaum gargoyle dan werewolf untuk membantu menghentikan pasukan iblis yang bertambah setiap harinya, sementara kaum peri berkurang karena terbunuh dan ditarik paksa ke neraka terdalam dan paling mengerikan dibandingkan Tartarus, yaitu _**Inferno**_. Satan bukanlah makhluk yang dengan mudah tersentuh hatinya hanya kerana mohon ampun dan sujud dari para kaum peri, yang ada ia malah mengubah ribuan peri di bumi menjadi iblis dan dimandikan di dasar neraka menggunakan lahar yang panasnya seribu kali lipat dibandingkan lahar gunung berapi agar menjadi pasukan iblis seutuhnya.

Banyak pengorbanan yang telah dilakukan untuk mengalahkan iblis dari tiga kaum yang berperang, sampai suatu ketika raja peri hutan, putra mahkota gargoyle, dan alpha tertua dari werewolf mengorbankan diri untuk pergi ke Inferno demi menghentikan satan. Mereka menggunakan mantra terlarang yang meminta bantuan ayah dari para dewa di alam semesta untuk menghancurkan satan, namun satan hanya bisa mati jikalau ia telah berusia lebih dari sepuluh ribu tahun, dengan mengorbankan nyawa dari ketiga petinggi besar dari tiga kaumnya masing-masing, mereka mengurung satan di dinding Inferno dimana ia sendiri dijadikan sebagai tempat neraka itu sendiri, ia tak bisa mengeluarkan kekuatannya, tak bisa keluar dari sana, dan tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, hanya bisa menunggu hingga waktunya habis sebagai seorang satan dan musnah. Kompensasi tiga nyawa yang menjadi korban di Inferno adalah perdamaian, setelah satan terkurung di dinding Inferno, dunia kembali damai tanpa gangguan iblis. Hanya satu yang tak para kaum peri, gargoyle, dan werewolf tau, satan tengah menciptakan seorang lucifer dari nyawanya sendiri seiring dengan waktu hidupnya direnggut jaman.

...

Hari ini adalah musim gugur, tugas peri hutan sedang sibuk sibuknya sebelum memasuki musim dingin, namun seorang peri hutan baru saja berulang tahun yang ke seratus tahun, masih umur yang sangat muda bagi seorang peri. Untuk merayakan ulang tahun peri tersebut, kedua orangtua peri hutan muda yang tengah berulang tahun itu mengadakan jamuan peri hutan untuk para peri hutan, kerabat dekat dari kaum gargoyle dan werewolf. Peri hutan itu bernama Do Kyungsoo, seorang peri hutan laki-laki yang lahir di daerah timur dan dibesarkan di hutan yang masih sangat lestari dan tak terjamah tangan manusia, hutan Shire. Kyungsoo terkenal ramah dan baik, ia mewarisi sifat ayahnya yang bijaksana dan toleran. Penduduk peri hutan Shire tak ada yang tak mengenal Kyungsoo, keluarganya memang termasuk yang terpandang dan punya darah bangsawan peri, tapi sifatnya sangat sederhana dan tak bersifat tinggi seperti para bangsawan peri di tempat lainnya.

"Kau ingin hadiah apa untuk perayaan ulang tahunmu yang ke seratus?"

"Entahlah paman, aku sedang tidak berpikir untuk memiliki sesuatu."

Barusan adalah salah satu kerabat orangtua Kyungsoo, namanya Park Chanyeol dari kaum gargoyle. Umurnya sudah menginjak seribu empat puluh tahun, ia punya seorang istri dari kaum gargoyle juga, namanya Baekhyun. Dulu, orangtua Kyungsoo dan pasangan gargoyle tersebut berniat menikahkan anak mereka saat sudah besar nanti, namun sayangnya anak dari pasangan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun lahir jauh lebih awal dan sudah memiliki kekasih terlebih dahulu, dan anaknya berpacaran dengan seorang werewolf.

"Saat seorang gargoyle dinyatakan sudah beranjak remaja, biasanya orangtua mereka memberikan sebuah belati yang terbuat dari permata merah." Ujar Chanyeol.

"Apakah paman memberikan hadiah itu pada Taehyung saat ia beranjak remaja dulu?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tentu saja."

"Apa paman akan memberikanku hadiah yang sama? Aku juga pasti akan sangat menyukainya paman!" ujarnya semangat.

"Tidak, sudah paman bilang bahwa hadiah itu hanya untuk gargoyle, Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo nampak kecewa dan tak bersemangat, pasalnya ia sangat suka benda-benda indah seperti belati dari permata, harpa, busur dan panah yang terbuat dari taring mamoth, atau benda-benda unik lainnya. Mendengar belati yang terbuat dari permata merah, sangat menarik bagi Kyungsoo, awalnya ia berharap mendapat hadiah belati tersebut dari Chanyeol.

"Tapi paman membuatkanmu kalung dari permata merah, ku harap kau suka." Katanya sambil memberikan sebuah kalung dengan liontin permata merah pada Kyungsoo, wajahnya kembali lagi berbinar dan senang. Ia menatap Chanyeol tak percaya, meski bukan sebuah belati namun sama indahnya dimata Kyungsoo, permata merahnya berkilau tajam terpancar di bola mata Kyungsoo.

"Terima kasih banyak paman!" peluknya.

Saat Kyungsoo sedang menyalami beberapa orang di pestanya, ia menemukan sosok yang ia kagumi dan ia sukai sejak lama. Jungkook. Seorang beta dari kaum werewolf hadir di pesta ulang tahunnya, umurnya lebih muda dari Kyungsoo, mereka berteman cukup lama, dari usia yang sangat belia. Tanpa Kyungsoo sadari, semburat merah terpatri di wajahnya, ia jadi salah tingkah sendiri karena melihat Jungkook, sudah lama sekali ia menginginkan pemuda manis itu menjadi miliknya. Dengan keberanian yang dirasanya cukup ia menghampiri Jungkook dan mengajaknya bicara.

"Jungkook! Selamat datang." Sapanya dengan senyuman lebar cemerlang andalannya.

"Ah, Kyungsoo! Selamat ulang tahun! Maaf kali ini kau belum bisa membawakan hadiah yang tepat untukmu, tapi lain waktu pasti akan kubawakan."

"Tak apa, kehadiranmu sudah membuatku sangat senang."

Hanya dibalas senyuman manis yang membuat Kyungsoo berdegup kencang, darahnya berdesir aneh dan pikirannya melayang, ia seperti meminum anggur yang biasa ayah dan ibunya santap saat para bangsawan lainnya mengadakan perkumpulan, rasanya nikmat dan membuatnya ketagihan. Ia terlalu dimabuk asmara.

"Apa kau akan menginap malam ini? kami sudah menyedikana beberapa kamar untuk para tamu yang berminat untuk bermalam disini."

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa menginap malam ini. Besok pagi pagi sekali aku harus berangkat ke wilayah barat untuk mengunjungi saudara." Wajah Kyungsoo nampak kecewa mendengar jawaban yang tak diharapkannya dari Jungkook, kalau saja malam ini Jungkook bermalam, ia berniat membawanya berkeliling mengunjungi tempat tempat yang sangat indah dilihat bila malam datang.

"Tapi setelah aku pulang dari barat, aku janji akan membawakan sesuatu untukmu, Kyungsoo."

"Benarkah? Baiklah kalau begitu!"

Setelah percakapan singkat tersebut, mereka terus berbincang berduaan, terkadang beberapa teman Kyungsoo yang lain mampir untuk sekedar mengucapkan selamat ualng tahun atau ikut mengobrol bersama, mereka juga bertemu Taehyung dengan kekasihnya yang ternyata hadir malam ini. Terus saja berlanjut sampai pesta ulang tahunnya usai.

...

Tengah malam datang, Kyungsoo terbangun karena merasa haus, ia juga merasa udara malam ini terasa sangat panas dan menyesakkan, ia heran bagaimana bisa peri hutan yang lain bisa terus tertidur nyenyak sementara Kyungsoo harus gusar dengan ketidaknyamanan suasana malam ini. Udara di kediaman Kyungsoo masih saja terasa panas dan menyesakkan, akhirnya Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk pergi keluar rumahnya mencari udara segar dan dingin untuk menghilangkan keringat dan kesesakkannya. Namun ternyata udara diluar pun sama saja, panas dan menyesakkan, padahal angin terlihat sepoi sepoi dan pohon nampak melambai. Seperti banyak angin yang berlalu namun tak menyapa Kyungsoo. Karena ketidaknyamanannya, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk pergi ke danau bulan, tempat yang biasa ia pakai jika ia sedang ingin sendiri, tempat yang menurutnya juga indah. Mengapa disebut danau bulan, karena di danau itulah biasanya refleksi bulan terlihat paling jelas dan paling indah.

Entah mengapa perjalannya menuju danau bulan terasa sangat menyiksa dirinya sendiri, hawanya semakin panas dan menyesakkan, sebelum tiba di danau bulan, dari kejauhan jarak yang tertutupi beberapa pohon pohon kecil Kyungsoo melihat sosok asing yang tak pernah dilihatnya, ia mempercepat langkahnya dan menemukan makhluk yang tak pernah ia lihat seumur hidup. Sosok seorang pria bertubuh besar dan tegap dengan sepasang tanduk coklat kemerahan yang besar bertengger di kepalanya, sepasang sayap berbulu hitam yang besarnya tiga kali lipat dibanding tubuh si sosok tersebut. Kyungsoo terpana melihat kehebatan sosok tersebut dari belakang, merasakan ada sosok lain yang ada selain dirinya di danau tersebut, makhluk itu membalikkan badannya dan menemukan peri hutan mungil di hadapannya. Orbs merah menyala itu menatap Kyungsoo dengan angkuh luar biasa.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Kyungsoo memecah suasana canggung di antara keduanya. Pasalnya, Kyungsoo tidak pernah melihat sosok atau makhluk yang berupa seperti yang ada di hadapannya, seingatnya hanya peri yang punya sayap, namun tak berbulu. Satu-satunya yang Kyungsoo ingat adalah malaikat, ibunya pernah bercerita dulu bahwa ada makhluk yang ada namun kehadirannya tidak di bumi, yaitu malaikat, dewa, dan ayah para dewa. Dan malaikat dideskripsikan sebagai sosok yang menakjubkan dengan sayap berbulu yang sungguh indah. Jadilah Kyungsoo beranggapan bahwa sosok di hadapannya adalah seorang malaikat. Pertanyaannya, apa yang malaikat lakukan di bumi?

"Tuan, apakah kau seorang malaikat? Jika ya, apa yang kau lakukan di bumi?"

Sosok itu mendekat ke arah Kyungsoo dengan sangat perlahan. Matanya berhenti bercahaya nyalang, hanya berwarna merah namun tak menyala seperti sebelumnya, tanduknya perlahan menghilang begitupun dengan sayap hitamnya. Kini ia hanya terlihat seperti manusia, manusia yang gagah dan tampan. Sosok itu melihat Kyungsoo dengan penuh minat dan ketertarikan, ia bisa merasakan jiwa yang masih sangat polos tanpa setitik noda, terpancar dari matanya yang menyiratkan ketidaktauan. Peluh mengalir di pelipisnya, dikarenakan hawa yang tidak mengenakkan yang sebenarnya bersumber dari sosok tersebut. Sesampainya di hadapan Kyungsoo, ia menatap Kyungsoo dengan sangat intens dari atas sampai bawah, membuat risih objek yang dipandang.

"Tuan, aku tidak nyaman dipandang seperti itu. Bisakah tuan memberitaukan identitas biar bisa aku laporkan pada orangtuaku? Apa tuan butuh bantuan?"

Senyum miring terpatri di wajah makhluk tersebut, ia tak menyadari bahwa ia bisa saja berada diambang kematiannya, dan yang membuatnya geli adalah kata-kata sopan yang keluar dari bibir peri hutan mungil itu. Membuatnya tertarik untuk bermain peran dengan si peri hutan dan memanfaatkannya untuk tujuan utama mengapa ia _muncul ke permukaan_.

"Kai, aku Kai. Siapa namamu, peri hutan?"

"Perkenalkan, namaku Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo. Peri hutan yang bertempat di hutan Shire ini."

"Baiklah, Kyungsoo? Sebelumnya aku minta maaf karena datang ke hutanmu tanpa sepengetahuan kaummu, apa tidak apa?" Kyungsoo mengangguk tanda bahwa itu baik-baik saja.

"Semua dipersilahkan masuk ke hutan ini tuan, asalkan niatnya bukan untuk merusak. Jika tuan berniat merusak, maka peri hutan yang lain akan marah dan mengusir anda dari sini."

–Kai– sosok itu tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban polos dari peri hutan di hadapannya.

"Tenang, tujuanku bukan untuk merusak hutan, kau tak perlu khawatir."

"Lalu?"

"Ini rahasia, tidak baik memberitaukannya pada orang yang bahkan tidak ku kenal baik." Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti.

"Baiklah tuan, jika tiba tiba membutuhkan sesuatu, selama tuan masih berada di hutan ini, jangan segan meminta bantuan pada peri hutan. Aku mohon pamit, selamat malam tuan." Katanya sambil berlalu meninggalkan Kai.

Kai. Ia tak bisa berhenti tersenyum setelah kepergian Kyungsoo, wajahnya terus terngiang di kepalanya.

"Do Kyungsoo—

Benar-benar sosok yang indah untuk dinodai." Tawa mengerikan menggema di tempat tersebut, tawa khas iblis yang telah lama hilang kembali terdengar di muka bumi.

...

Di gunung sunyi, gunung yang tak pernah berpenghuni dan tak pernah memperdengarkan suara kehidupan itu berdirilah sebuah singgasana yang tertutupi awan hitam dan kabut tebal. Singgasana yang bila terkena matahari akan memancarkan bangunan emas bertabur perak yang berdiri kokoh dengan hutan gelap sebagai pagar pelindung gerbang utama. Northen, kerajaan dimana peri gunung yang menghuninya.

Langkah kaki gemulai yang tergesa terdengar di aula istana tersebut, gaun keemasan yang sepadan dengan surai keemasannya berkibar kecil, raut penuh kecemasan di wajah ayu itu terlihat jelas. Gadis itu sang peramal, ia terkenal dikalangan para peri. Hyoyeon, peri gunung yang ramalannya tak pernah salah. Sambil terus berlari lari kecil, ia dengan nekat membuka pintu ruangan dimana raja peri gunung biasanya berdiam diri.

"Yang Mulia mohon ampun atas kelancangan ini, namun saya punya kabar yang sangat buruk untuk disampaikan."

"Bicaralah." Ucap sang raja.

"Barusan saat saya sedang melihat ke dalam kolam hutan, saya melihat sesuatu yang sangat mengerikan. Seseorang dari Inferno, sosok yang sangat mirip dengan satan baru saja bangkit. Saya melihat peperangan setelahnya, darah gargoyle, werewolf dan para peri terbuang sia sia, jasad tak berdosa yang tergeletak di penjuru tempat. Persis seperti perang sepuluh ribu tahun yang lalu." Ungkapnya terengah.

Si raja sangat terkejut bukan main mendegar topik yang diberikan Hyoyeon padanya, tubuhnya menegang, ia begitu mengingat saat leluhurnya terdahulu menyampaikan betapa mengerikan dan bengisnya perang antara penghuni bumi dan para iblis itu.

"Ia seorang lucifer, belum menjadi satan." Ujar si ratu peri gunung yang kini berada di sebelah raja peri gunung.

"Bagaimana kau tau?"

"Aku sudah menduga ini akan terjadi, Mino. Satan takkan bisa berbuat apa-apa selagi terkurung di dinding Inferno, namun daripada membuang nyawanya yang membusuk oleh jaman, ia memakai dinding Inferno itu sendiri yang terhubung di singgasananya untuk membentuk nyawa baru yang nantinya akan menjadi seorang lucifer. Setelah satan mati seutuhnya, lucifer inilah yang akan menjadi satan selanjutnya." Ujarnya.

"Rekrut peri sebanyak banyaknya dan minta bantuan peri laut untuk membentuk pasukan. Setelahnya perintahkan utusan untuk meminta gargoyle dan werewolf untuk melatih kaum mereka! Kita tidak akan membiarkan perang sepuluh ribu tahun lalu kembali terjadi." Perintah Mino.

...

Pagi harinya di hutan Shire, keadaan jauh lebih sepi dari biasanya. Kyungsoo bangun lebih awal karena berjanji akan menemani Tao mengunjungi pack werewolf yang tinggal tak jauh dengan hutan Shire, ia berkata beberapa hari yang lalu saat ia tengah tersesat saat mencari tanaman obat-obatan yang diminta ibunya, kalau saja ia tidak bertemu seorang alpha yang saat ini memenuhi otaknya, mungkin ia akan tersesat dan berkeliling sampai pagi mencari jalan pulang. Yifan. Seingat Kyungsoo itu nama yang ia sebut. Namun saat Kyungsoo menghampiri rumah Tao, keadaan nampak sangat sibuk, semua peri berjalan mondar mandir seperti nampak kesusahan dan kebingungan. Ia juga melihat kakak Tao, Victoria, nampak kesusahan mengambil barang yang berletak di tempat yang cukup tinggi. Kyungsoo heran dibuatnya, mengapa mereka memanjat susah payah jika mereka punya sayap? Konyol.

"Tao, apa Tao di rumah?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Victoria.

"Ah, selamat pagi Kyungsoo. Ia ada di kamarnya, ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Kemarin aku berjanji pada Tao untuk menemaninya ke suatu tempat, namun kurasa..."

"Maaf, Kyungsoo. Tao sedang lemah, ia nampak kesakitan semalam dan tidak bisa tidur. Sekarang suhu tubuhnya meningkat drastis, ia butuh istirahat."

Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti dan akhirnya ia meninggalkan kediaman Tao. Beberapa rumah yang dilewatinya pun juga sama, semua peri hutan nampak sibuk sekali dan mereka semua— tidak terbang. Apa yang terjadi? Pikir Kyungsoo. Ia melewati kediaman si anak kembar, Sohee dan Minseok, biasanya mereka akan sangat ribut dan membuat kegaduhan pagi pagi sekali. Namun semuanya nampak sepi, semuanya sangat berbeda dibanding pagi biasanya, suasananya tidak tenang dan semua orang nampak sibuk dengan hal hal yang seharusnya mudah dilakukan. Saat Kyungsoo bertanya pada beberapa peri yang ia kenal atau sekedar menanyakan teman bermainnya jawaban mereka sama. Mereka tak bisa memakai sayap dan anak mereka sakit. Jika semua anak seumuran Kyungsoo sakit semua mengapa Kyungsoo tidak?

Ia kembali ke rumahnya dan mendapati sang ibu tengah menenun pakaian dari serat serat kayu yang sudah ia gubah menjadi pintalan benang yang sangat halus.

"Ibu ada apa dengan pagi ini? semua nampak berbeda, semua teman-temanku sakit. Dan hampir dari semua yang kutanyai berkata bahwa mereka tidak bisa terbang. Tapi aku sendiri tidak sakit dan bahkan aku bisa terbang dengan mudah seperti biasa."

"Ya, ibu juga demikian. Ibu bisa terbang dan kau tidak sakit, tapi anak bibi Hwang dan bibi Hwang sendiri sakit dan tak bisa terbang."

"Ah ya, apa semalam ibu merasakan hawa yang sangat sesak dan tidak enak?"

"Ya, biasanya hawa hawa seperti ini muncul apabila ada ib—

Ah maaf, ibu salah bicara."

"Ib? Apa itu?"

"Tidak. Lupakan saja Kyungsoo, ibu salah bicara. Kau ke ruang makanlah, biar ibu masakkan sesuatu untukmu." Kyungsoo mengangguk tanda mengerti.

Setelahnya ibu Kyungsoo masuk ke kamarnya dan duduk di sebelah sang suami yang tengah bersantai di dalam kamar.

"Sayang, tidakkah kau merasa ada yang salah?"

"Aku merasakannya, dan ini— terasa tidak asing."

"Mungkinkah...?" tanyanya menggantung dengan ekspresi yang memucat.

"Tidak, tidak. Kita tidak bisa langsung berspekulasi demikian. Kau ingat apa yang telah luhurmu lakukan dahulu? Aku yakin ini semua takkan terulang, jangan takut."

...

Keesokan harinya, keadaan nampak membaik. Teman-teman Kyungsoo nampak sembuh dari penyakit yang kemarin menyerang mereka, jarang-jarang sekali peri hutan terserang penyakit, udara disini sangat segar dan setiap hari mereka makan makanan yang asli dari alam, jadi tak ada faktor yang bisa menyebabkan suatu penyakit menyerang mereka. Kyungsoo kembali menghampiri rumah Tao, kali ini Tao nampak membaik dan Victoria sudah bisa menggunakan sayapnya seperti biasa.

"Tao, aku masih berhutang padamu. Masih mau kutemani mencari werewolf bernama Yifan itu?" Tao menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak Kyungsoo, terima kasih. Kondisiku belum terlalu baik, tapi lain kali aku akan tetap menagih janjimu."

"Ah ya! aku punya sesuatu yang ingin kuceritakan padamu, tapi kau harus berjanji untuk tidak membocorkan hal ini pada siapa-siapa."

"Baiklah baiklah, paling tidak penting." Ujar Tao malas. Kyungsoo mendengus kesal.

"Kau pasti akan tertarik! Dua hari yang lalu saat malam hari, aku pergi ke danau bulan, dan aku bertemu seorang malaikat! Ia sangat tampan."

"Malaikat? Kau bercanda! Malaikat tidak akan turun ke bumi, kau bodoh Kyungsoo."

"Aku tidak bercanda! Ia punya sayap bulu yang sangat indah dan besar, warna bulunya hitam legam. Kulitnya tidak seperti kaca layaknya kita, tapi sedikit berwarna. Dan ia sungguh tampan. Seperti cerita-cerita yang orangtua kita ceritakan pada kita."

"Aku tetap tak percaya, kau itu aneh! Bukankah kau sudah tau, malaikat hanya akan turun jika ia ditugaskan ayah para dewa untuk urusan di bumi. Kau ini ada ada saja."

"Terserah kau saja, yang jelas aku tidak berbohong!"

Setelah merasa kesal pada Tao pada ia meninggalkan Tao dengan jengkel, ia ingin ke danau bulan untuk mengembalikan suasana hatinya, atau mungkin Kyungsoo sedikit berharap bertemu dengan malaikat yang ia temui beberapa malam yang lalu, dan memintanya untuk muncul di hadapan semua orang agar mereka percaya benar bahwa Kyungsoo melihat seorang malaikat.

Saat tiba di tempat yang dituju, ia agak kecewa karena tak bertemu lagi dengan si malaikat, namun ia menemukan satu helai bulu yang indah berwarna hitam legam. Ia yakin itu milik si malaikat. Dengan wajah senang, ia kembali dan berniat menceritakan hal ini pada ibunya. Ia menyesal bercerita pada Tao karena ia tak percaya omongannya, berbeda dengan ibunya yang pasti akan percaya dengan apa yang ia katakan.

Setibanya di rumah, ia menemui sang ibu yang tengah membuat teh dan menghampirinya dengan semangat.

"Ibu, duduklah! Aku punya cerita yang sangat menakjubkan, kau harus mendengarnya."

Sang ibu duduk di sebelah anaknya dan bersiap mendengarkan cerita si anak.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu, aku bertemu dengan seorang malaikat! Ia sangat tampan, seperti yang ibu ceritakan. Para malaikat memang cantik dan tampan."

"Malaikat? Apa kau yakin?"

"Tentu saja, ia persis seperti apa yang ibu ceritakan."

"Bagaimana rupanya?" tanya sang ibu penasaran."

"Tubuhnya sangat tinggi, aku sampai harus menengadahkan kepalaku untuk menoleh ke mukanya. Ia punya sayap besar dan indah! Rupanya sangat tampan. Ah, dan aku memiliki sehelai bulu dari sayapnya." Ujar Kyungsoo sambil menunjukkan sehela bulu berwarna hitam legam. Wajah ibu Kyungsoo memucat dan ia seperti menahan jeritan, membuat Kyungsoo keheranan dibuatnya.

"Ada apa ibu? Kenapa memucat? Apa ibu sakit?"

"Tidak... tidak, ibu tak apa. Bisa kau jelaskan dengan lebih detail ciri-cirinya?"

"Tubuhnya tinggi tegap, warna kulitnya sedikit gelap, ia punya sayap yang lebar dan indah berwarna hitam, jauh lebih besar dibanding tubuhnya. Ia punya warna mata merah menyala yang sangat indah, juga sepasang tanduk yang indah di kepalanya, namun nampaknya ia sedang tersesat saat itu." Wajah ibu Kyungsoo semakin memucat, ia seperti susah menelan salivanya sendiri, bahkan matanya mulai tak fokus menatap Kyungsoo. Menyiratkan ketakutan yang mendalam di dalamnya.

"Boleh ibu simpan helaian bulu indah itu, Kyungsoo?"

"Tentu saja, tapi jangan sampai hilang. Karena jika aku bertemu lagi dengannya, aku ingin mengembalikannya."

'_Jangan sampai kau bertemu lagi dengannya Kyungsoo!'_ ujarnya dalam hati.

"Baiklah Kyungsoo, ibu janji."

...

Malam hari saat Kyungsoo tengah terlelap, ibu Kyungsoo memberitaukan hal tersebut pada suaminya, ia meyakinkan semuanya dengan menunjukkan bukti sehelai bulu hitam yang Kyungsoo bawa tadi pagi. Ayah Kyungsoo pun mendadak khawatir, setelahnya mereka bercakap dan memutuskan untuk pergi ke Northen esok hari.

Pagi pagi sekali, mereka berpamitan dengan Kyungsoo dan menitipkan Kyungsoo di rumah bibi Hwang dan berpesan pada Kyungsoo untuk tidak asal berbicara dengan orang yang tak dikenal atau keluar di malam hari. Selain itu juga masih banyak lagi peringatan yang diberikan kedua orangtuanya sebelum pergi ke Northen. Dan Kyungsoo merasa risih dengan semua itu.

...

Sekitar hampir beberapa hari melakukan perjalanan menuju Northen, akhirnya orangtua Kyungsoo sampai. Mereka langsung disambut Mino dengan hangat karena ayah Kyungsoo merupakan sahabat lama dari Mino. Baru saja Mino berniat menjamu kedua tamunya itu, namun keduanya menolak dengan alasan ada sesuatu yang sangat penting yang harus dibicarakan. Akhirnya mereka berkumpul di ruang pertemuan dan mulai membahas hal tersebut.

"Aku punya firasat yang sangat buruk beberapa hari yang lalu, malam itu suasan terasa sangat mencekam dan udaranya panas serta sesak. Lalu keesokan harinya, semua peri nampak tak bisa terbang dan anak-anak seumuran Kyungsoo sakit, ini hal yang tak biasa. Hanya Kyungsoo, aku dan istriku saja yang tak mengalami hal tersebut. Istriku sempat berspekulasi bahwa— bahwa _ia_ telah kembali. Namun aku meyakinkan bahwa itu semua hanya suatu fenomena alam, namun—"

"Namun apa?" tanya Chaerin –istri Mino- penasaran.

"Tiga hari yang lalu di pagi hari, sebelum aku kesini, Kyungsoo bercerita pada istriku bahwa ia bertemu dengan seorang malaikat."

"Malaikat?" tanya Mino bingung.

"Ya, malaikat— sebenarnya bukan malaikat. Iblislah yang Kyungsoo temui, namun ia masih belum tau karena tradisi kami tidak menceritakan sejarah penting tersebut sebelum seorang peri hutan genap berusia empat ratus lima puluh tahun. Namun ini semua mengejutkan."

"Bagaimana kau tau yang Kyungsoo temui adalah... iblis?" tanya Mino.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Dara –ibu Kyungsoo- mengeluarkan sehelai bulu berwarna hitam legam. Membuat suasana mendadak tegang dan mencekam.

"Tidak salah lagi... ini milik satan." Ujar Mino.

"Dimana?! Dimana Kyungsoo sekarang? Apa kalian tidak membawanya?" ujar Chaerin nampak panik.

"Kami menitipkannya di rumah bibi Hwang."

"Astaga, malam ini purnama ke tigabelas! Dan pasti—"

"Pasti apa? Apa yang akan terjadi?!" tanya Dara panik.

"Dia akan kembali untuk Kyungsoo, ia tau bahwa Kyungsoo keturunan raja peri hutan, salah satu dari yang mengurung satan sebelumnya di dinding Inferno. Dan dia akan kembali untuk Kyungsoo, ia akan mengincarnya."

"Celaka!"

...

Malam hari di hutan Shire, Kyungsoo nampak tak bisa memejamkan matanya. Ia merasa lelah namun ia tak bisa menutup matanya walau beberapa waktu saja, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk keluar. Berniat membangunkan bibi Hwang dan membuatkannya makanan, namun melihat bibi Hwang tertidur pulas ia mengurungkan niatnya dan memilih keluar rumah mencari udara segar. Suasana malam ini sama seperti malam-malam biasanya, tenang dan sepi. Seketika Kyungsoo teringat akan malaikat yang ia temui beberapa hari yang lalu. Kyungsoo melangkah menuju danau bulan. Hari ini purnama ketigabelas, biasanya refleksi bulan akan jauh lebih indah pada hari ini, jadi Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk melihat pemandangan itu.

Setibanya disana, benar saja. Air danau yang jernih memancarkan refleksi bulan yang luar biasa indah, sudah berkali-kali Kyungsoo melihat hal ini namun ia tak pernah bosan sedikitpun.

"Kyungsoo?"

Ia menoleh saat mendapati namanya dipanggil, ditambah ia terkejut karena yang menyapanya adalah si malaikat tampan.

"Ah tuan malaikat! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" ia tak menjawab, hanya berjalan mendekat ke arah Kyungsoo. Kai sekali lagi terpaku melihat Kyungsoo, semua kepolosan dan kesucian terlihat jelas dari sorot matanya, Kai benar-benar tergiur untuk segera menodai jiwanya atau bahkan membawanya ke tempat asalnya.

"Kau benar-benar indah, Kyungsoo." Ujarnya sambil memeluk Kyungsoo dan menyesap harum khas peri hutan di tubuh Kyungsoo, memori milik satan yang menciptakannya terbesit sekilas, seakan sudah pernah hidup sebelumnya, Kai merasa rindu pada aroma tersebut dan menginginkann lebih, lebih untuk menghancurkan dan menyiksa jiwanya, lalu mendengar rintihannya di neraka nanti.

"Kau akan sangat nikmat, Kyungsoo."

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**TBC**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Annyeong! Hanya ingin memberitau saja, kira-kira di umur peri itu seratus tahun itu masih usia yang sangat muda. Biasanya peri dianggap remaja jika sudah berumur sekitar 500 tahunan, jadi Kyungsoo masih bau kencur(?) disini. Mungkin cerita ini bisa masuk kategori pedo wkwk. Jangan lupa RnR ya, annyeong!


End file.
